OmniShoutmon
, , |n1=('Ja:) ΩシャウトモンTV Asahi's synopsis for Digimon Fusion, " " 50 Ω-Shoutmon |s1=OmniShoutmon X |es=OmegaShoutmon }} '''OmniShoutmon is a Dragon Man Digimon. It is a form obtained when Omnimon bestowed the legendary "Digivolution" upon a Shoutmon that released its boiling hot soul. In addition to its intense passion, it shines gold because its whole body is clad in the Omega inForce, a power received from Omnimon, and its build is becoming crisp and sharp. Because of the glittering and sharpness of its body, its enemies only see OmniShoutmon's figure as an afterimage that cannot be pursued. Attacks *'Flame Cannon'This attack retains its original name of "Heavy Metal Vulcan" in Digimon Fusion, "D5 And The Brotherhood Of Evil" 52. ( Vulcan): Converts the passion of its overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that it fires from its chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps its opponents away from its comrades. *'Victorize Banking': Effuses its passion to justice from the " " on its head and assaults the opponent while shining greater than the sun, eradicating them. * Soul"}}: Changes the passion of its courage into flames that surge in its fists, with which it strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Doom Drillpress'This attack is named "Whirlwind Tunnel" in Digimon Fusion, "Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland!" 31 and Digimon Fusion, "Great Fusion! The Power of Friendship" 43, and retains its original name of "Beat Slash" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. (Beat Slash): Changes its feet into blades by filling them with the passion of its fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. *'Omni Core Fusion'This attack is named "Omni Torpedo" in Digimon Fusion, "Beelzemon's Revenge" 48. (Omega the Fusion): Draws the power of the Omega inForce from its whole body, concentrates it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shoots it at the opponent, blowing away even the morale of those who witness it. *'Omega Force Glide Drive' Design OmniShoutmon is a humanoid dragon whose body is incased in brilliant shades of radiant gold and silver. It has metallic arms and claws attached to the shoulders by a black-cord like extension. It has blue eyes, and stripes that run down its white face, above it is a conspicuously long pair of horns shaped like a V. Its pelvis has a curving extension, and it has blade-like feet. Etymologies ;OmegaShoutmon (オメガシャウトモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *(El:) |Ω}}. *(En:) . ;OmniShoutmon Name used in Digimon Fusion and American English. *(La:) Omni (lit. "All"). *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Chronicle X An OmniShoutmon and RizeGreymon are brought as reinforcements by during the battle in the Dark Area against the . Gallantmon X sends them to aid . Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Heroes! OmegaShoutmon is card 5-581. Digimon World: Next Order OmniShoutmon is classified as both as Unknown and Mega level Digimon. The Unknown version of OmniShoutmon digivolves from Shoutmon with 3000 HP, 11400 MP, 400 Strength, 600 Stamina, 1000 Wisdom, 1000 Speed and 50 bond or by feeding a Dracoturbidite to any Rookie Digimon. The Unknown version can digivolve to the Ultimate level with an Ultimate level Digivolution item. The Mega version digivolves from AeroVeedramon or Rapidmon (Gold) with 20,000 HP, 11400 MP, 2500 Strength, 1100 Stamina, 1000 Wisdom, 2400 Speed, less than 49 weight, 0 training failures, 90 bond, 99 discipline and 55 wins or by feeding a Dracoferocetine to an Ultimate Digimon. Despite being at the Mega level, the Mega version's finishing move is the same as its Unknown form, meaning it has an extremely weak finishing move. The Mega version of OmniShoutmon is able to DNA digivolve with the Mega version of Arresterdramon to become Omegamon Alter-B. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. OmniShoutmon can be found in Logic Volcano, just outside Taomon's Palace. Once defeated, it joins the Museum and allows the to listen to any of the music from the game through its jukebox. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth OmniShoutmon digivolves from Shoutmon, is number 327 in the field guide and is a Free Fire type Digimon, who uses 20 memory. Its special attacks are Hard Rock Spirit and Flame Cannon and its support skill is Cross Heart which increases attack and the probability of combos occurring by 8%. OmniShoutmon is listed as having no level. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory OmniShoutmon digivolves from Shoutmon, is number 327 in the field guide and is a Free Fire type Digimon, who uses 20 memory. Its special attacks are Hard Rock Spirit and Flame Cannon and its support skill is Cross Heart which increases attack and the probability of combos occurring by 8%. OmniShoutmon is listed as having no level. Digimon Links OmniShoutmon is a Mega level Digimon that warp digivolves from Shoutmon. Notes and references